filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Evans
Class: Prisoner 666 *'Gender': Male *'Age': 31 *'Height': 6'6" *'Tools': Kick Boots, Bomb, Earthquake Wild Arms 2 Brad Evans is probably the most complex character in the Wild Arms 2 game. Before the events of the game, he was a soldier serving the Slayheim Liberation Army and was involved in the legendary firefight at the end of that war. His success, however, placed in him jeopardy as Slayheim's new government had little use for the warriors that had given them their freedom. Brad Evans was persecuted as a war criminal, and, at the beginning of the game's story, is being chased through the Green Hell forest. Brad is eventually arrested and taken to Illsveil Prison to live out the rest of his days. Fortunately for him, Ashley Winchester and Lilka Eleniak sneak into prison in order to recruit him to join ARMs. Brad spends most of the early part of the game as a reluctant and untrusted member of the group, but comes to appreciate the camaraderie and friendship of the other ARMs members. It's heavily hinted that Brad's name is an assumed one, with the purpose of perpetuating a 'hero myth' for people to believe in. Unfortunately, the game's bad translation at many points (particularly when it comes to Brad's backstory) make this somewhat unclear. No other name is given for Brad, however. Wild Arms 2 Biography Brad was a hero, a soldier in the Slayheim Liberation Army. Certain circumstances drove him out of the army until he was arrested and locked up in a high-security prison filled with the hardest of criminals. An expert in firearms, he also has much experience in handling explosives. He is a brilliant warrior who faces difficulties with cold, calculating judgment. In-Game Status In the Beginning of Gameplay * Health 95 /95 (LV 1) * Bazooka (BLT MAX: 6/6) * Custom Command (None) Main Status * STR: 25 * VIT: 34 * SOR: 12 * RES: 9 * ATP: 35 * DEF: 19 * MGR: 6 * PRY: 0% * LCK: Normal Equipment * Weapon: Iron Fist * Gear: (None) * Body: Army Vest * Head: Bandanna * Guard: (None) * Tools: (None) Force Abilities * Lock On - Obtained at start, gives a large bonus to hit an opponent. (25 FP) * Combine - guardian attack combining Pooka with a medium. (50 FP) * ARMs x 2 - use 2 heavy ARM attacks.(75 FP) * Boost - 3x attack power plus 100% accuracy. (100 FP) Original Commands Through the course of the game, Brad gains a number of heavy ARMs to attack with. * Bazooka- Brad starts game with this. Powerful blast attack on an enemy. * Pineapple- powerful heavy ARM attack on group of enemies. * AM Cluster- random missile attack on random amount of enemies. * Lawnmower- powerful blast attack on all enemies. * Mini Scud- powerful missile attack on an enemy. * Sky Eye- extremely powerful ARM attack on all enemies. * EZ Missile- anti-monster missile. * Rail Gun- insanely powerful ARM attack. Sexuality Brad Evans's sexual orientation (and the nature of his relationship with Billy Pilder) is a topic of great debate. Whether Brad is gay or not tends to be arrived upon based on the culture and common wisdom of the audience in question. Based on the hardest empirical evidence, Brad's sexuality may be inconclusive, and may remain so without official word on the matter. The gay gaming community has largely embraced Brad Evans as an icon, and ranked #10 in gaygamer.net's 2006 list of Top 20 Gayest Video Game Characters.gaygamer.net article See also the topic of Caina's sexuality, where there was no similar ambiguity. This actually motivated the English language localization team to rewrite Caina's character as a woman. Art of Wild Arms Bio "Rugged Train Workman" A former hero, now treated as a criminal. His experience with firearms helps him serve as the heavy gunner of the party. Wild Arms 5 Brad appears in Meisis station and gives the party information on the Puzzle Box quests. References Category:Protagonists Category:Wild Arms 2 characters Category:Cameos